


Wanda Maximoff NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on Tumblr, Go follow me https://noodlecupcakes.tumblr.com/





	Wanda Maximoff NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Wanda is sweet and caring, both of you holding each other close and kissing each other. Theres some hair stroking and snuggling. If the sex got particularly kinky, depending who was the top, there will be lots of praise given. Wanda likes taking care of you, so a hot bath is run and she'll get the ice cream out. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

She loves your smile, seeing you happy makes her happy. She'll always try and make you smile or laugh, shes just a hopeless romantic. Her favourite body part would be her hands, she can do a lot of things with those hands and not just use her powers but also pleasure you. You both make jokes about how she has a ‘magic touch'.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Wanda loves to cum, sometimes being a little bit greedy with her orgasms. Her cum tastes tangy like oranges.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

She often fantasizes about a threesome with you and Steve. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Wanda has a surprising amount of experience and confidence. She knows how to make you cum in record time, sometimes doing all she can to beat that record. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2016/11/03/620/16840515.gif

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

She's very serious in the moment. Theres no time for jokes or laughter, only moaning and pleasure. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Wanda is clean shaven, she likes the smooth feeling. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Wanda is very intimate and very fond of eye contact. She loves watching the look on your face as she makes you cum. She can also be very romantic, wanting to set the mood with scented candles and essential oils.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

She loves to masturbate, and she'll take an hour-long session if time is on her side. Like I said she's greedy when it comes to orgasms.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Wanda likes to bring her magic into the bedroom, a lot. She likes to hold you down to the bed using her powers so that your unable to move whilst she has her way with you, making you beg and scream for her. However, this doesn’t mean she’s rough with you. She just likes forcing orgasms for you and plenty of them. She loves body worship, making sure to kiss you all over and make you feel like a goddess. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

The bed, so she can take her sweet time with you. Or the shower. She’s one for privacy so she won’t fuck you anywhere the two of you could get caught. The last thing she needs is Tony or Clint making sarcastic comments and teasing her about it. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Eye fucking or neck kissing. You like to tease her during meetings by eye fucking her, knowing she can’t do anything about it and she’ll have to wait till it’s over before having you. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do)

No mind control in the bedroom. She doesn’t see that as consent and sees it as creepy. She also doesn’t like being bound as it reminds her too much of the Hydra experiments. She doesn’t like general roughness either.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Her favourite position is 69 because she loves receiving as much as she loves giving so it’s really a no brainer for her. She could eat you out for hours if you let her and she definitely has a lot of skill when it comes to eating pussy. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

She’s slow and sensual, loving for you to take your time with each other and not rush anything. She feels like she needs to dedicate a lot of her time to you when she comes back from a mission, so she’ll make a night of it.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

She isn’t fond of quickies, unless you’ve been teasing her to breaking point. But even then, she just returns the teasing, denying you an orgasm and leaving you all hot and bothered. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

No. Nope. Hell no. Anything she might think is too risky or too rough she will turn down. She won’t risk hurting you or being hurt. She’s very private when it comes to her sex life whereas some of the avengers are more vocal about it. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Wanda is not a one round girl. She loves going the whole night if you both can. These nights will involve plenty of breaks and cuddles before you start up again. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Wanda does not own any toys and doesn’t see the point of them. She has her powers, that’s all you should ever need. She actually found it pretty insulting when you suggested using a viberator. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

She loves to tease, sex isn’t sex unless theres a good amount of teasing. She’ll have you begging before she gives you what you want. You can take a lot more teasing than she can, she’s very quick to cave in. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

She isn’t loud, but she isn’t quiet. She’s a medium volume and moans your name a lot. She knows you have a thing for her accent. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Wanda once used her powers on you during a meeting as she was unable to finger you under the desk. Thankfully nobody caught on, or at least so you thought. Nothing escapes Nat or Tony. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

It’s quite small and delicate looking, as well as well-groomed and clean. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Her sex drive is a medium level. You’ll have sex a few times a week. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

It takes her a while to fall asleep. Whereas you’ll fall asleep in her arms or curled up next to her. One thing that does help her fall asleep is when you stroke her hair, it makes her feel safe and content.


End file.
